We Could Meet Again
by ShermanTheWorm
Summary: What if Midna had finished what she was going to say to Link before she left for the Twilight Realm? How would he have reacted? This is a re-telling of the end of Twilight Princess. Link x Midna one-shot [A/N- this one-shot contains spoilers from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Don't say I didn't warn you;)]


******WHY HELLO THERE! SO I REALIZED I'VE ONLY DONE STORIES ABOUT HARVEST MOON SO FAR, SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A CUTE LEGEND OF ZELDA ONE-SHOT! IT'S SET AT THE END OF TWILIGHT PRINCESS. I'VE JUST ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF MIDNA FINISHED WHAT SHE WAS PLANNING TO SAY TO LINK BEFORE SHE LEFT. SO I WROTE A ONE-SHOT ABOUT IT! YAYYY! HEHE. WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I JUST WROTE IT TODAY. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! ~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO. SADLY. **

* * *

**We Could Meet Again…**

Link stared at the mirror as it slowly began to glow. The light seemed ethereal and transfixing before, but now it just looked dull and lifeless to him. The light graced the giant slab of stone before it, etching onto it an elaborate design as the portal opened. It was the portal to a world of twilight.

Midna, now the queen of the Twili once more, had been returned to her formal appearance. She seemed only a shadow of the imp she was before. When she had asked Link if he was transfixed by her beauty, he didn't say a word. He couldn't say a word. To him she seemed, in her own way, more beautiful and regal than Princess Zelda.

To be completely truthful, after all the time Link and Midna had spent together, and all of the trials they faced, Link felt himself liking her more and more. He loved her sarcastic remarks, her strong personality, her bossiness, and her cute impish smile. He gradually began to love everything about her.

Seeing her get ready to go made his chest feel like it was being run over. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and tell her to stay. But it was useless. She needed to return to her home, to her people. She had a land to rule. Link was going to lose her.

It made him almost wish that he hadn't killed Zant and Ganondorf. He wanted more time with her, having fun and putting their lives on the line on their adventures.

But it was unavoidable.

He couldn't go back to the past. (This wasn't Ocarina of Time.)

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna said, not seeming at all sad. But she was. As Link studied her glossy red eyes, he could see what emotions were hidden there. He'd seen her close to death. In utter panic. He'd seen how her eyes lit up when she was amused or happy. Now, her red orbs showed him that she was feeling lost. Torn. Depressed and fighting back unwanted tears. Link didn't know why.

Link was completely ignoring Zelda's words as she spoke. He was too lost in his own train of thought. Then Midna's voice broke him out of his reverie. Midna was answering Zelda, and said,

"Zelda...your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you…then maybe you'll do all right."

She glanced at Link, looking pained, but looked down quickly after meeting his sky blue eyes. She turned, walking up to the front of the mirror. Her midnight black cloak was billowing behind her.

She turned at the foot of the stairs that had appeared, her body framed by the mirror's ethereal light.

"Thank you…" Midna said to Link. "Well, the princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." She said sadly, her voice cracking at bit at the end.

Link didn't like the sound of that word. Could. It seemed too impermanent, flimsy. It was susceptible to change.

Suddenly, Midna's eyes closed, and a single tear leaked from her eye. It trailed halfway down her pale skin, and began to float upwards into the air.

"Link…" Midna began.

Her tear, which was glowing in midair now, paused for a moment as Midna brought her blue tinted palm up to it.

"I…" she continued. She sent the tear away from her with a soft push of her hand. It began to glow brighter as it flew towards Zelda, Link and the mirror.

"I…love you, Link." Midna concluded. Link's mouth hanged open uncharacteristically as his mind tried to process what she had said.

She loved him. He loved her, too.

The tear was nearing Link now, glowing even brighter. It stopped in front of him, hovering in place. Link held his gloved hands out and it landed gracefully into his cupped palms. He looked back at Midna, who was turned away and swiftly climbing the stairs.

"Midna." Link called to her. She turned.

"Link, that tear of mine is a promise. I will see you again. It is piece of me, albeit small. And I meant it. I truly love you." She said, more confident than she was before. Link looked at her softly with his sky blue eyes, burning the picture of her into his memory.

"I… I love you too, Midna. I'll… I'll see you again." Link said firmly. Midna looked as if she was about to cry again, but she composed herself as the mirror began to shine brighter, signaling it was time. Time for her to go.

"Goodbye, Link, Zelda." Midna whispered. Link just barely caught it. He smiled briefly in response.

Midna was beginning to disappear, little by little, into white particles that twirled around before being sucked into the portal. Before Link knew it, she was gone.

'_You'll see her again_.' Link reminded himself.

He stood up tall, needing to be strong. He and Zelda then left the mirror chamber, both heading back to where they belonged.

Just as Midna did.

Link still held the tear of his beloved princess of twilight, but kept it in a bottle for safekeeping.

There was no way he was ever going to let it go. Link realized that _could_ wasn't really so much a flimsy word as it was a hopeful word, A word that meant there was still a chance. A chance he could see his ethereal beauty again.

* * *

**D'AWWW. SO SAD, YET CUTE. SO, I NEED OPINIONS. SHOULD I MAKE THIS A STORY, A TWO-SHOT, OR JUST LEAVE IT ALONE? I'M NOT SURE. IT WAS FUN TO WRITE, THOUGH. HEHE. WELL, THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! I ACCEPT ANY ADVICE I'M GIVEN! BYEEE! ~ShermanTheWorm~**


End file.
